Celebrity Deathmatch! Ash K vs Takuya K
by TriceroDragon
Summary: When the stars of Digimon and Pokemon go at it, who knows what will happen?


Jaeger Lowemon: Laughter, the language of the soul. Ponder this as you read.  
  
************************************  
  
(Celebrity Deathmatch theme plays)  
  
*Announcer's Box*  
  
Johnny: I'm Johnny Gomez  
  
Nick: And I'm Nick Diamond  
  
Johnny: Tonight's single match special feature is the Battle of the Anime Monster Shows  
  
Nick: Pokemon and Digimon? Personally I don't understand either show.  
  
Johnny: Well that's why we have our special guest announcer; J.L!  
  
(Camera zooms out to reveal J.L)  
  
J.L: Thanks Johnny, tonight we have a match between the stars of the Anime Monster shows, Pokemon and Digimon. On one hand Pokemon is super franchised, and powered by solid characters through its long seven season run. On the other hand, we have the more varied, less franchised Digimon, in it's 4th season with new monsters and stars throughout its run.  
  
Nick: Well that was a long winded response eh Johnny?  
  
Johnny: No bones Nick. Let's get to our first match.  
  
(Pictures of the combatants zoom up to the screen)  
  
Johnny: In our first match we have Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, stars of this season's Digimon vs. Pokemon staple characters Ash Ketchum and Brock!  
  
Nick: Well aren't there some special rules for this match Johnny?  
  
Johnny: There sure are, Nick. Ash and Brock are only allowed to bring in two pokemon apiece.  
  
Nick: Isn't that a little unfair Johnny?  
  
J.L: Shut the f*** up you two! I wanna watch this fight!  
  
Nick and Johnny: Ok...  
  
(Pan over to the ring)  
  
Mills Lane: I wanna see a good clean fight! No cheap stunts and no donating leftover body parts to hospitals!  
  
(Announcer's Box)  
  
Johnny: We see the rest of the digidestined, Zoe, J.P, Kouichi and Tommy. Isn't he a little young for this?  
  
Nick: He's a digidestined I think he's seen worse  
  
J.L: Did you not hear me?  
  
(The ring)  
  
Takuya: Come on Koji, let's kick their butts and go home.  
  
Koji: Fine with me old pal  
  
Ash charges in, waving his arms like a madman. Takuya pops him a good one right in the face.  
  
Johnny: Ouch! Not the greatest move by Ketchum  
  
Ash's nose is now bleeding profusely.  
  
Brock, in an attempt to avenge his partner, charges at Koji, who knocks him for a loop right between the eyes, connecting with a sickening *crunch*.  
  
Ash: Now its time to pull out the big guns! I CHOOSE YOU! PHANPY!  
  
Nick: Why Phanpy?  
  
Johnny: I guess we'll find out  
  
Takuya: *Busts a gut laughing* What the fuck is this little pink turd? I'm not taking any chances! EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!  
  
Brock: Me too! I CHOOSE YOU! ONIX!  
  
Koji: So you wanna play hardball, eh? BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KENDO GARURUMON!  
  
Brock: Onix! Tackle Attack!  
  
The large stupid stone serpent tries to fall on K. Garurumon but he easily dodges.  
  
K.G.: Howling Star!  
  
The wheels on his heels lower and drive him at hyper speed with his blade wings out, toward Onix. The rock snake Pokemon is sliced in half; it's raised upper body landing on top of its trainer, crushing him to death with blood splattering everywhere. Tai Kamiya caught Brock's head which had flown off, and still dripped with blood and pus, and began to cheer.  
  
Nick: One down.  
  
Takuya: You really wanna blow Ashy boy here away Koji?  
  
Koji: Sure why not!  
  
They both de-digivolve and call out into the audience. Suddenly voices are heard.  
  
Tommy: Ice into Flame!  
  
Zoe: Wind into Flame!  
  
J.P: Thunder into Light!  
  
Kouichi: Darkness into Light!  
  
(Announcer's Box)  
  
Johnny: Oh wow what are they doing down there?  
  
Nick: I honestly don't know Johnny  
  
J.L.: They're Unity Spirit Evolving. Now shut the f*** up.  
  
(Ring)  
  
Koji & Takuya: UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
  
Takuya: Emperor Greymon!  
  
Koji: Magna Garurumon!  
  
Takuya (with a bit of a British accent): Hit him with everything you've got!  
  
Koji: Magna Barrage!!  
  
Takuya: Dragonfire Crossbow!!!!!!  
  
Ash, who has been cowering in a corner of the ring with his Phanpy throughout all this, is blasted by an onslaught of fire and missiles, his and Phanpy's bodies incinerating almost instantly after a moment of blinding pain.  
  
(Announcer's Box)  
  
Johnny: After an amazingly unneeded onslaught by the Digimon guys, Ash and Brock have lost this match.  
  
Nick: I'm amazed at the brutality of these kids Johnny. They could have beaten Ketchum to a pulp and left it; but they had to obliterate him and his little pink elephant  
  
J.L.: (happily) Yay!  
  
Johnny: (shudders) Good fight, Good night folks!  
  
This was my first Deathmatch fic. Sorry to all you offended Brock fans out there but I really just don't like him. 


End file.
